Room for One More
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tina is already going out with Lisa, but what happens when Mila gets involved?


**Room for One More**

 **Pairing: Tina x Lisa x Mila**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: With all my respective pairings out of the way, it's time to write about Tina now~! And I can't leave poor Mila out because...well...she's a fan of Tina after all. So why not include her?**

 **Enjoy~!**

"Whoa! Dude! Do you see who I think it is!?"

"Yes, bro! It's the infamous Tina Armstrong, the American wrestler!"

"Gosh, I'm a huuuuge fan of hers!"

"Hey, girl. Don't forget. She's already taken."

"By who?"

"Lisa Hamilton, course! Haven't you heard the news? They started going out 3 weeks ago!"

"Wooow! Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious, dude!"

"Shh! Here they come!"

The blonde Texan and her black girlfriend come walking in the hotel lobby and look around to see hundreds of eyes staring at them. Tina just smiles at them as they walk towards the elevator. As the two wait for the doors to open, Lisa sticks closer to her beloved with her arms remain linked with hers. Tina turns to her and smiles.

"Hey, hun~! There's no need to stick THAT close to me," she giggles.

"But I want to," Lisa says as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, you~!"

The blonde Texan pets her girlfriend as they hear the elevator ding. But when the doors open, both Tina and Lisa's eyes widen at the sight of a certain red-head.

"Mila?" Lisa says.

The short haired girl is surprised as well. "Whoa! Tina? Lisa?"

"What are you doin' here, hun?" Tina asks.

"I was just leaving to go work out at the fitness center that's nearby," Mila answers. "Oh, and congrats on you two going out together."

"Thank you," Lisa says.

Tina smiles and pets her fellow fan. "I'm glad yer happy for us, Mila."

"Mm-hmm," Mila only nods and looks away a bit. Tina could've sworn that she saw a bit of a sad expression.

"Hey, Mila, hun," the Texan says as she puts her hand on the red-head's shoulder. "How 'bout me and Lisa join ya on yer workout, hm?"

Mila blushes as she looks up at the American wrestler. "Are you sure? You two looked like you were just going to your room or something."

"Nah, we want to join you," Lisa says. "It may be the afternoon, but you know what? We still have time to refresh ourselves a bit."

Mila looks back and forth at the two and then nods. "Okay. Let's go."

Tina happily puts an arm around the MMA fighter while Lisa lets out a giggle and the three of them head off towards the fitness center.

 ****At the Fitness Center****

Once they arrive, they find that there is a lot of people at this place. Most of them were on treadmills, ehlipticals and lifting weights. Others were on the track on the other side of the workout center. Tina, Mila and Lisa look around to see what they can do first.

Tina immediately points toward the track. "Let's run together~!"

"Okay," Mila says, nodding.

"I'm in!" Lisa agrees.

The blonde Texan pumps up a fist. "Yeah~! Let's get cracking!"

The three girls head towards the track, where about 4 or 5 people are currently running on. Some of them have mp3 players with headphones on while others are running with their friends or by themselves. Tina, Lisa and Mila start running together with Mila in the middle while Lisa is on the left and Tina is on the right. The music plays in the background as the run together, chatting away in between.

However, during their time running together, Mila steals a glance at the blonde Texan. She can feel her heart racing a mile a minute, not from the running, but from something else. And she knows very well what that is.

 _'I'm in love with Tina,_ ' the red-head thinks. ' _But...I know that she's taken with Lisa. So...is there still a chance to tell my true feelings?'_

"Mila, hun," Tina says. "Is somethin' the matter?"

The red-head shakes her head and tries her best to smile. "No, it's nothing."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mila keeps on running while looking straight ahead with Tina raising an eyebrow in confusion, but decides to not ask any further.

After running about 10 laps around the track, Tina exhales as she stretches out her arms.

"Ahhhh~!" She says. "What a workout~! My legs are tired though."

"But we ran at least 10 laps, right?" Lisa says.

"Of course," Tina replies. "Ya know why we ran that many laps?" She comes over and puts her arm around the red head. "Because we got to run with Mila here~!"

Mila blushes at this with a bashful smile. "Oh...um...thanks."

Lisa giggles. "I have to agree with you, Tina. Having Mila with us makes it even more enjoyable."

"Exactly~!" Tina says with a wink and a snap of her fingers. She glances up at the clock, which says 7:00 and turns back to the two girls. "And I say we should reward ourselves with a yummy dinner~! What do ya all say~?"

Mila and Lisa nod in agreement. "Okay! Let's go!" they say in unison.

* * *

The three girls arrive at a burger restaurant and immediately order their food. While waiting, Tina scoots closer to Mila, who is sitting next to her while Lisa is across from them at the booth they are at. This causes Mila to blush again and look down at the table. 'It's happening again,' she thinks. 'Why? Why am I still in love with her when she's already going out with Lisa? This doesn't make sense!'

Tina takes notice and looks at her in concern. "Mila, are ya sure yer alright? You've been acting kinda strange since we got to the fitness center."

The red head shakes her head and smiles. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Tina and Lisa exchange looks and shrug. Clearly, something is up with Mila and she's not telling either of them anything. Thankfully, for Mila, their order arrives and the three of them start eating. However, after about a few minutes, Mila looks up to see Tina sharing indirect kisses with Lisa. Both of them are laughing and having a good time. Now, even if Mila is still interested in Tina, she should be happy for them. But...why is it that she can't? It is then that she realizes why.

' _I'm jealous_...' she thinks. _'All this time, when I heard about them going out, I was getting jealous. I wanted to pretend that wasn't jealousy, but my mind wasn't fooling me. I'm such a fool..._

Tina looks over at the red head in concern at seeing her deep in thought. Not only that, but Mila's expression looks very sad. However, the Texan can't let that ruin their special time together. She picks up a piece of her salad with her chicken and slowly hands it to her.

"Mila, here," she offers. "The dressing tastes really good~!"

The red head stares at the food for a moment. Why is Tina sharing some of her food with her? Despite that, she's only trying to be nice, so Mila eats it and hums at the taste.

"You're right," she says. "The dressing really tastes good."

"Told ya~!"

The three of them continue eating for a little while longer until their plates are empty and bellies full. After Tina pays for the food, she, Lisa and Mila start to head back to the hotel. Tina puts an arm around Mila while Lisa links arms with her girlfriend. The Texan eyes the red-head with a worried expression. Even though the three of them spent the afternoon together, Mila is still feeling down? This doesn't make any sense.

When they arrive at the hotel and wait for the elevator doors to open, Mila turns to the two lovers.

"Thank you for coming with me to spend time with me," she says. "It was really fun."

"Hey, no problem," Lisa says.

"We're glad we had fun with ya," Tina adds.

The doors open and Mila is about to walk inside when Tina quickly grabs her by the shoulder.

"Mila!" She says. "Say, why don' ya spend the night with us?"

"Huh?" Mila is surprised about the Texan's offer.

Lisa nods in agreement. "Hey, our bed is big enough to fit all three of us anyways."

The red head looks back and forth at Tina and Lisa with a blush on her face. "Are...you sure? I don't want to make things awkward..."

"Hey, now, why would ya wanna to do that?" Tina says. "It'd be great if ya spent the night with us."

Mila hesitates for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to spend the night with them, especially with Tina. So, she obliges and the three of them walk in the elevator.

 ****Tina and Lisa's Room****

Mila walks in and is surprised to see one big bed in one room and the kitchen in the other. Tina laughs at her reaction.

"See? The three of us will really fit in this bed," The blonde Texan says as she pats the sheets. "But first things first...who's goin' to shower first?"

"I will," Lisa says as she walks in the bathroom.

"That's a good idea," Tina says. "Mila an' I will wait in here."

Lisa smiles and mouths to her "Good luck" and closes the door after entering. There is nothing but silence in the room now. Mila glances at the concerned Texan and looks down at the floor.

"Mila, hun," Tina says as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "I thin' it's 'bout time ya tell me what's going on. Ya been acting really sad lately during our hangout. Ya say yer fine, but I can tell that yer not. You've been wearing that same expression on yer face ever since we went to the fitness center together."

Mila is close to tears. She feels that she can't hide it anymore. Turning towards the blonde Texan, she says, "Tina...I...I've always been a big fan of you and...I also fell in love with you. I did not realize it until later on."

Tina gasps softly. "You...love me?"

The red head couldn't take it and hugs the blonde while weeping. "Yes, it's true! I really love you, Tina! But...but...ever since I heard about you and Lisa going out, I realized it was too late. But...then, when I was hanging out with you two, I realized that I still had feelings for you. I should be letting it go, but my heart was telling me 'No'. Why? I just can't interfere with your relationship!"

Tina gently strokes her hair as her fellow fan continues to cry. Then, she pulls her away and gently cups both hands on her cheeks. "Baby...I really appreciate the confession. Because you know what? I love you, too, Mila. I have had feelings for you ever since you inspired me to fight again. That day...when we shook hands at the end of the match...that's when I fell in love with you. Because you...my biggest fan...was the only one who inspired me to enter the tournament again."

"You love me?" Mila says, surprised. "But...what about Lisa? You're going out with her, right? So, how can-"

The Texan kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling away. "There's always room for another, hun. Lisa an' I both love ya and that's why we were doing all this today. So that ya can feel included."

More tears fall from Mila's eyes, "Y-you really mean that?"

Tina smiles and caresses her cheek. "Absolutely. There's really no problem with loving ya and Lisa. Ya deserve to have us."

The red head hugs the Texan again. "Oh, Tina! Tina! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Tina returns the hug and gently strokes her hair again. "There, there, hun," she whispers. "It's okay, don't cry."

As the sobs continue until it dies down after a good 15 minutes. Lisa comes out of the bathroom and notices Mila sleeping on Tina's lap while the Texan softly strokes her hair.

"Guess what, Lisa?" Tina whispers. "Mila is our girlfriend now. She just told her true feelings to me an' I told her that there's no problem loving ya an' her."

Lisa smiles as she sits next to her beloved. "I'm very glad it all worked out. Mila definitely needs it."

"So, you've noticed, too, huh?"

"Of course I have. That's why I wanted you two to work things out on your own."

Tina leans in and kisses her. "Thank you, baby." She then turns to the sleeping Mila and kisses her on the forehead. "Mila...we love ya."

Lisa does the same on the cheek. "We're very glad...you're our girlfriend now."

And just then, the two notice a small smile on the red head's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you know, Tina's Texan, so why not write the dialogue like she's speaking it? Hehe~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
